No One Is Allowed To See You In This
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Yuko is feeling 'Alice in Wonderland' mood again but when there is an abrupt mission that needs to be taken care of leaving Watanuki with no time to change clothing. Doumeki hides his surprise but he has his limits. Cross-Dressing Watanuki which Doumeki sees for the first time. Read and Review please.


**Title: No One Is Allowed To See You Like This**

 **Category: xxxHolic**

 **Pairing: Watanuki x Doumeki**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights to xxxHolic**

 **Summary: Yuko is feeling 'Alice in Wonderland' mood again but when there is an abrupt mission that needs to be taken care of leaving Watanuki with no time to change clothing. Doumeki hides his surprise but he has his limits.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Doumeki looked up at his own school, his hands were in his school pants pockets and the cool summer breeze blew his short black hair around his face. Yuko had called and explained that she was sending Watanuki out to deal with a particular nasty spirit that just showed up at their school and apparently has been following Watanuki around trying to determine when the best time to attack was.

The sound of high heels clicking against the pavement got louder which Doumeki ignored in order to look at his watch, the clicking stopped and a voice spoke from Doumeki, "Before you dare mention I'm late, just shut up. Don't you dare mention this to anyone or else you will get no food from me for two months. I'm already going to take a week off without telling her and not prepare her any snacks."

Doumeki turned around and stared at Watanuki surprised that his face remained emotionless because he honestly thought he was used to Yuko's crazy ideas, the headphones for example, but this really was pushing Doumeki's limits on whether or not to let his feelings be known to Watanuki or not. Honestly, Doumeki always had a crush on Watanuki but Yuko was surely pushing Doumeki's limits on how far he can go without letting the other teen know about it. First it was the walkie-talkie headphones that made Watanuki look cuter than normal, than the pipe fox always squirming around in his clothes making Watanuki move around in very tantalizing ways, and than that old lady that kept making Watanuki sick with Yuko being the one to take care of him making Doumeki to be the bad guy, but what Doumeki was seeing right now was currently new and he has no idea if he likes it or not.

"Don't even think about making fun of me either," Watanuki said his face a bright red from embarrassment. His black hair was being held back by a white and blue headband, his blue and amber colored eyes were looking at the school following something that Doumeki couldn't see while his glasses rested on his nose, instead of the school uniform or the apron attire that Doumeki is used to seeing Watanuki in but was instead wearing a pretty blue dress that had a white collar, blue sleeves stopped right before his elbows, the dress layered past his waist with multiple layers, white tights went under the layers that Doumeki could see and the black female dress shoes explained as to why Doumeki didn't recognize the footsteps approaching. Overall, Watanuki reminded Doumeki of Alice in Wonderland but the scary thing was that Watanuki seemed used to it.

Doumeki shrugged and turned back towards the school, if he kept staring at Watanuki than he might do something he would regret later, "If that's your thing you like to do in your free time, who am I to judge?"

"Shut up!" Watanuki flailed waving one finger up and down pointing at Doumeki while he stomped his foot. Something caught the bi-colored eye teen attention as he walked to the school gate, "Not my fault that Yuko felt like she wanted to have a Wonderland Tea Party again. Than tells me that I need to meet you here without giving me time to change clothing. She didn't even explain anything either expect that a spirit has been following me around, waiting to attack and decided to make itself a home right here at school." Doumeki watched as Watanuki stepped right up to the gate and placed his hands on it, "And she sent me out here, all the way out here in this stupid dress, for a little Hantulangsui! Those can be taken care of by salt and he's already satisfied by whatever it's eating, which looks like a dead mouse."

"So it's nothing to worry about?" Doumeki asked.

Watanuki looked away from the gate, "I'll take care of it on Monday before school. It likes fresh blood and flesh and since I'm apparently a delectable meal so a small cut would suffice into tricking it coming over. Make a small cut, sprinkle a little bit of salt onto said cut, and viola the Hantulangsui is done with."

Doumeki just stared because there was couple of things wrong with the picture, one was that it sounded too simple for something which Yuko had them both come out here for, two was that he didn't like how common of fact Watanuki had said it, and three was that he didn't like Watanuki hurting himself. "Will it work?" Doumeki asked as he watched Watanuki walk away.

"Yes it will work. I've done it before," Watanuki responded sighing, "It's a trick I learned from an old friend. Now is there anymore pointless questions you would like to ask? I would like to get my school uniform back and try to pretend that you and no one else outside of the shop saw me wearing this! I would like to keep some of the my dignity."

Doumeki just walked next to Watanuki, "She does it often than?"

"It's her third Wonderland Tea Party, this is the second time she has sent me out on a mission with me wearing this thing."

Doumeki felt something snap inside of him, it was no secret at school that all the girls loved Doumeki, it also wasn't a secret that Kunogi was his biggest fan and used Watanuki to get closer, it was also no secret that at one point Watanuki was Kunogi's biggest fan but his feelings have started to change, but no one knew that Doumeki had fallen hard for the spaz idiot expect maybe Yuko. Those walkie-talkie headphone ears made Watanuki look cute and Doumeki wanted to kiss him senseless and to know how many people he had passed who actually saw him in them. The pipe fox only moved around in Watanuki's clothing when Doumeki was the only one present and even then Doumeki had to grab the pipe fox instead of Watanuki in fear of the said teen seeing his self-proclaimed "rival" checking him out and watching the way his body moves which Doumeki figured out Yuko saw everyday when the pipe fox didn't go with Watanuki. Than when that old woman kept making Watanuki sick, Doumeki wanted to be the one to take care of Watanuki, to show that he does care for the spaz idiot, but instead he had to shoot that old woman causing Watanuki to cry. Yuko insisted on taking care of Watanuki leaving Doumeki to let the guilt eat up his soul about killing that woman who Watanuki saw as a mother figure.

But this, Yuko sending Watanuki out in public wearing a flimsy dress where anyone could hurt Doumeki's long time crush, Doumeki will not let this continue on. _'Payment be damn_ , _'_ Doumeki thought his eyes narrowing at the back of Watanuki's head, _'No one else expect me will see Watanuki wearing that dress or anything else like that again.'_

"I could take it during summer vacation but than I would be -" Watanuki was talking to himself as he walked towards Yuko's shop, he someone grab his arm and spun him around, "Doumeki! What now? Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!" Doumeki had spun Watanuki around and lifted him over his shoulder hoping that Watanuki didn't see the heat in his eyes.

"Shut up," Doumeki growled, his feet going into a run, "Just shut up or the situation will be worse by the time I get to the temple."

"Yuko's shop is closer, just drop me off at the fence and -"

"Shut up," Doumeki growled louder willing his feet to run faster, "Is the Pipe Fox on you?"

"No," Watanuki said, "Yuko wouldn't let him through she did laugh when he traveled up the dress. That was very unpleasant." Watanuki shook his head, "Doumeki are you alright? Did something happen?"

"You aren't going anywhere tomorrow," Doumeki said as he ran past the fence that was Yuko's shop, a small whimper escaped from Watanuki causing Doumeki to notice he had a bruising grip on Watanuki's legs.

"What the hell do you mean I'm not leaving tomorrow? You aren't in control of me and I want some answers Doumeki! You are scaring me!"

Doumeki smirked as he ran past the Temple gates, he ran directly towards the building that hosted his room and opened the screen door stepping inside while tossing Watanuki onto the floor before shutting the door. Doumeki sensed a familiar presence laughing in the winds and smiled, at least his grandpa approves.

Doumeki turned around just in time to see Watanuki trying to get his legs untangled from the rumpled up dress and his face even a brighter shade of red, "Doumeki, what the hell? Is this your idea of some sick joke?"

Before Watanuki could even blink, Doumeki had trapped Watanuki between the floor and Doumeki himself, Doumeki's arms supported Doumeki's main weight from their place on the floor behind Watanuki who was sitting up, mismatched eyes were staring straight into amber gold eyes that had fiery jealously, possession, and need in them, Watanuki could feel the slightest movement of Doumeki's chest moving and gulped as Doumeki had one leg in between Watanuki's legs sufficiently trapping Watanuki from even defending himself. "Doumeki?" Watanuki asked quietly.

"Mine," Doumeki growled quickly moving one hand to grab Watanuki's head as he moved his own head closer quickly and successfully capturing Watanuki's lips into a heated kiss. The sudden shift of weight without the proper balance caused Watanuki to fall back onto the floor but Doumeki followed suit, refusing to let go of those lips he's always wanted to kiss.

Somehow, Watanuki was able to pull away from the kiss, his face was a bright red matching the redness of a juicy ripe tomato, "Doumeki, what the-"

"You are mine," Doumeki growled, his eyes taking on that angry look that he had when he found out that Watanuki sacrificed his own eye for him without asking, "No one is allowed to see you like this again, not even Yuko."

Watanuki's eye narrowed like he was concentrating on something that he found interesting about Doumeki before he broke out laughing, "Thanks for that, now can you please release Doumeki? You was doing a good job expect you are showing way to much emotion and Doumeki would never say something like that."

Watanuki's eyes showed hurt and anger but it didn't seem like it was directed towards Doumeki, more towards himself. The wind howled against the building and Doumeki's eyes widened at hearing Watanuki talking to himself in a mumble kind of voice, almost like he was speaking to himself but also speaking to Doumeki who Watanuki assumed a spirit was possessing him, "Besides Kunogi and Doumeki are dating, everyone knows it but they think I don't know it so I act like I don't."

"That's strange," Doumeki said, "Because I didn't know that we were dating." Watanuki's eyes widened in surprise but Doumeki continued, "You would think that if I was dating someone than I would know." Doumeki sat up pulling Watanuki up with him in a convenient way where Watanuki was now on top of Doumeki's lap. Doumeki knew that Watanuki would need some type of proof to show that it really was him, "Those headphones you wore when we dealt with Angel, they made you look cute. Do you have any idea how hard that mission was not to you push you against the gate, the building, the wall, hall, even a desk and kissed you senselessly letting everyone know that you are mine?"

"Doumeki," Watanuki gasped before Doumeki pulled Watanuki as close as possible before kissing him just as hard and passionately the first time. Doumeki smirked as he felt Watanuki respond back to the kiss, the winds rattling against the building but neither boy cared.

Doumeki moves his hands down and grabbed Watanuki's thighs before standing up taking Watanuki with him, "I didn't like the fact that Yuko saw you in them first and I still don't. I've gotten used to the pipe fox squirming around inside your clothing but it's hard not to push you against the wall or ground and bend your body other ways, but the image of the pipe fox going up this dress with that woman watching and laughing." Doumeki lowered his head and rested it in the crook of Watanuki's neck, "I can't stand her."

"Doumeki, just stop. Please stop and listen to yourself. This isn't you," Watanuki breathed desperately trying to get his lungs filled with desperately needed air and not to show hurt or any tears. Ever since the Hydrangea incident, Watanuki knew he had developed feelings for his protector but tried to push him away so neither would get hurt, "In the short amount of time that you actually known me, you've never talked this much or showed this much emotion. So here's an idea, I forget and pretend that this never happened and I won't say a single word about it and you forget that you saw me in something like this, okay? We will continue like normal and the only person who would be the wiser would be Yuko. She knows everything."

Watanuki had managed to get out of Doumeki's grip and on his own two feet, he smoothed out the dress trying to get the wrinkles and rumpled state of the dress out while also trying to hide his wobbling knees. Doumeki watched him with an intense stare, he was this close to getting Watanuki and he would not let him leave. Something – Doumeki narrowed his eyes – or someone was keeping Watanuki from believing him through Watanuki did bring up some good points.

"Crap," Watanuki whined, "Yuko's going to murder me at seeing the destroyed state this dress is in."

Doumeki grabbed the headband and pulled it off of Watanuki's head, smashing it and the sound of something electronic breaking. Some reason, the headband breaking had caused a flurry of winds that Doumeki could easily sense that there was two to three presence fighting each other, "The dress will be burned, Kimiharo," Doumeki said dropping the broken headband his hands went to the other teen's face and brought their faces together, "Never to be seen again, I promise."

As Doumeki started another kiss that would soon be led to a make-out, he walked Watanuki into his bedroom successfully trapping the young seer between the futon and Doumeki's own body with no chance at escaping but if Doumeki read Watanuki's body language correctly, it seemed that Watanuki had no intention of ever trying to escape Doumeki's grasp.

 _~~Next Morning~~_

Doumeki stood outside a wooden gate wearing a clean uniform, his eyes stayed the same as a lady with long black hair appeared out of no where, she was wearing a black skin tight dress that made every curve of her body noticeable – even through they were noticeable before but Doumeki was more engrossed in Watanuki's body than a females – she was holding onto a red metal bat that had a name of a famous sword. A black jewel bunny sat on her shoulder, "Doumeki what a surprise. You may not like me but Watanuki is fun to tease."

"He's fun to tease," the bunny laughed.

"His school uniform please," Doumeki requested.

"Yuko, Mokona thinks he should know since Watanuki and Doumeki are together," the bunny said turning serious.

Yuko smiled, "Shall we go for a stroll Doumeki and don't worry Watanuki's uniform is already at your temple." Yuko started to walk away from the scene raising her arms above her head, "Today's a good day to take the train, don't you think Mokona?"

"Mokona agrees, would be better if Watanuki came along but he seems to be tied up at the moment," Mokona agreed.

"Doumeki isn't one for chit-chat and I'm sure he would much rather crawl back in bed where a sleeping Watanuki is currently wearing one of Doumeki's own yukatas," Yuko chuckled behind a hand that she brought up to her mouth. She removed her hand and her expression turned serious as she swung the bat, "I've been having trouble with a customer, he was insistent but I refused to fulfill his wish. He figured that if I couldn't give it to him than he would take it for himself and he was going to do that by taking Watanuki's life essence so he could have his body. Today was the final day that I was willing to put up with the customer's selfish and useless wish, especially since he was determined to get Watanuki's body."

"It led to Yuko getting so worked up that the only way to calm her down was by having a Wonderland tea party with sake!" Mokona said, "We do hope the dress was to your liking."

Doumeki's facial expression didn't change as Yuko kept on talking, "The customer was going to take measures into his own hands on Monday as soon as Watanuki touched his desk directly or indirectly. That's why the trip to the school was so urgent last night, which Watanuki knew about it as well." She placed a finger up against her the curve of her chin, "Usually when you ask, receive, or require my information and services, it is you that is paying me but this time it is me paying you. So to make it even, any day you'll like, I'll give Watanuki a paid day off, plus on Monday when he leaves from work, I'll give him the headphones that Mokona and myself used when you two dealt with Angel." She looked at Mokona, "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Hm, oh Mokona knows! Mistress forgot about Watanuki's payment," Mokona said.

"Oh, I did," Yuko smiled evilly looking at Doumeki, "Watanuki didn't want a repeat of Angel, you getting hurt on his account, so he asked me to protect you last night if anything went bad. Good thing too also with you taking Watanuki directly to your room, your grandfather's spirit helped out quite a bit."

"The winds last night," Doumeki said.

"Correct! Anyway, Watanuki's payment for my services is that he has to share his sight with you every time he sees something spiritual -exception being during your archery practice, competition, and whenever you want to block it out. The other part you'll find out soon enough."

"Did you know Doumeki, that the best way to stop bleeding is by putting the wound in your mouth and sucking on it?" Mokona said before Yuko entered the train station.

Doumeki stared not showing any emotions before he made his way back to the Temple, hoping that Watanuki was still in bed. Doumeki was tired and he knew Watanuki wouldn't care if he went back to bed, but his grandfather raised him better than that.

Doumeki entered his home and saw Watanuki's school uniform folded up neatly, he took his shoes off and proceeded to go to his bedroom where Watanuki was still sleeping. His lithe body making Doumeki's yukata look four times to big but it was something that Doumeki owned and Watanuki was wearing it. A task that Doumeki thought would never happen, Doumeki changed into a yukata to go back to bed and crawled in the futon pulling Watanuki close to his body.

He whispered softly into Watanuki's hair, "The old lady who was slowly killing you, I hated that I couldn't be there for you when you collapsed but Kunogi was. I was made out to be the bad guy, the reason as to why you cried."

A small chuckle came from the smaller teen causing Doumeki to look surprise which quickly disappeared as Watanuki looked up at him, "Kunogi has seen me collapse before from sickness but she's never seen me cry or show any tears or any signs of crying. Not even on days when the spirits were completely terrifying or on the day when I told teachers and classmates that my parents were someplace far away on a business trip. I heard all the words that parents whispered about my parents not being there and all the teasing from the classmates about my parents not loving me, I didn't cry in front of them. Now shut up and sleep, it's too early in the morning for this. Hell, Yuko doesn't even call me this early at 1:24 AM to make her chocolates!"

"I would sleep," Doumeki replied taking in the information that Watanuki has cried in front of him first and only him, "If a moron would quit talking."

"...Shut up and who are you calling a moron?" Watanuki argued back, sleep evident in his voice followed by a yawn.

 _~~Next Morning~~_

Doumeki walked to school, his bag over his shoulder. He got his morning chores done early due to two phone calls. One being from Yuko telling him the headphones will be delayed and to give Watanuki a message that her business wherever she was at was still ongoing so he could have the day off plus to inform him that Hana-Hana wasn't doing so good. He received another phone call shortly after from Kunogi asking if he could meet her before school which he agreed too. He needed to ask her about the rumor that was going around the school because for some reason, his gut was telling him that she was behind it.

"Doumeki," a voice called out in front of him. A girl with black hair in pigtails, yellow ribbons kept the pigtails in place, her teal eyes smiled happily as she waved at him, her white collared shirt was tucked into a teal skirt. She ran towards him and smiled at him, "Morning, thank you so much for coming this early to meet up with me. Watanuki showed up earlier which is quite early for him."

"Hm," Doumeki responded. His left eye started to act up and he saw a green head looking at bright red blood against pale skin that had recent cuts on the skin with it's bright yellow eyes, a green tail was wagging in the air.

"Doumeki," the girl said shyly, "I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere like a date, just the two of us? We could be boyfriend and girlfriend and Watanuki wouldn't have to know!"

"So you started the rumor than," Doumeki said looking at her, "I'm sorry, Kunogi but I decline your feelings, especially since I happen to be seeing someone."

Her eyes dimmed, "Yes, but I don't think Watanuki knows it and I''m sorry. I do hope we can still be friends."

Doumeki started to walked towards the school, his double vision sight becoming one as the Hantulangsui disappeared, "Don't know. Have to ask Watanuki," Doumeki turned his head and looked at her. Watanuki will get mad at him but he didn't care because by tonight, Doumeki was going to make sure they were official, "Watanuki is my boyfriend after all."

Doumeki made his way to the back of the school yard and behind the building, just in time to see Watanuki pull his sleeve down. "You should've waited," Doumeki said walking towards Watanuki who looked up at him in surprise, "I also thought it was your finger, not your arm."

Watanuki hugged, "Yes, well it would be easier to hide the bandages on the arm." The glasses wearing teen than sneered at the young priest, "When I first told you about it, I was hoping Yuko's help wouldn't be needed so she wouldn't have to take her payment. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have chores to be doing?"

Doumeki looked at Watanuki's arm who Watanuki was still putting pressure on it, "Done. Got a call from Kunogi asking to meet me here early." Watanuki raised an eyebrow at that and Doumeki could see the flash of jealousy in his eyes, "She knows that you are my boyfriend."

"What? You idiot! Why did you tell her that? Hey, Doumeki – stop!" Watanuki had started to spaz out only for Doumeki to end up pushing the somewhat flailing teen towards the tree that was behind them, "Do you want the whole school to know?"

Doumeki smirked, "Yes, I do." He kissed Watanuki on the cheek, "Also got a call from Yuko."

Watanuki glared trying to hide the small blush, "Did she think I stayed over again?"

He shook his head and grabbed Watanuki's arm that he was still holding onto and noticed that it felt wet which was weird coming from the boy who made sure everything was in perfect order and in a clean manner, "Nope. Gave me two messages to tell you. Why is it wet?"

"Any wound I inflict upon myself on purpose – especially cutting – won't stop bleeding until you find a way to make it stop bleeding without using any medical supplies," Watanuki responded trying to pull his arm away. Doumeki started to pull Watanuki's sleeve up slowly, Mokona's words coming back to the young priest while Watanuki started to yell at Doumeki, "Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

Doumeki placed his mouth over the freshly cut skin and sucked on it gently watching as Watanuki's face turn bright red. He pulled back with a neutral expression on his face, "Yuko's trip is still ongoing. Apparently, Hana-Hana isn't doing good. Hana-Hana also doesn't sound like a real name."

Watanuki looked surprised, "It's not, it's a user name apparently but Hana-Hana?" Watanuki sighed as they went inside the school, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be completely surprised, I'm just surprised that it took this long before she needed to ask for help again."

Doumeki stared, "I'm guessing a red baseball bat was involved."

Watanuki nodded, "A metal one. Hey!"

Doumeki pulled Watanuki away from the stairs they usually go, "We are avoiding Kunogi today since she's the one who started the rumor of us dating when I already had my eyes set on you."

"What about her lunch?"

"I'll eat it," Doumeki responded with a smirk, "There had better be some starfruit in there."

 **~~End of Story~~**

 **Please read and review. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
